The Sky Wars 2: Fuel of the Fire
by BalorClubMember01
Summary: After winning the 99th Sky Wars, Adam Parker and Gabrielle Simone are thrown into the 100th Sky Wars - or, the Fourth Quarter Quell. Can they survive the Sky Wars again? Or will the Life Tributes finally take down the unlikeliest of victors in Town 12.
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5

**The**

 **Sky Wars**

 **Fuel of the Fire**

 **Part 1**

 **The Quell**

1

It's 6 months since the 99th Annual Sky Wars took place, and I am prepping to go on the Victory Tour of the Towns. The escort, Nelly Hive, comes in and tells me we have 10 minutes until we leave on a superfast train that goes 400 kph. I find Gabs in her Victors House. "Hey Gabs. How are you doing with your tonnes of money?" I ask her. "Well, I guess you could say I have enough cash to keep Town Twelve out of starving to death for eternity. How about you?" she replies. "About the same." I answer. "It's your big day victors! Come, come." Says Nelly. When we walk out, there are about 100 paparazzi from The City waiting there to photograph us I end up putting my hands in front of my face. "Don't mind them Adam, their just having some fun." Says Nelly. ' _Easy for you to say.'_ I think. I take my hands down and just smile. When we get to the train, I finally ask the question we've all had on our minds. "Where's Hamish?" There is a hand on my back. "Right here." He says. His breath smells of alcohol. "Ease up on the drink Hamish, you're killing yourself!" Says Gabs. "You'd be drinking if you've been through what I have." He says. "Enough of that." Says Nelly.

We get dressed just in time as we arrive in Town 11. "Ok, so read the cards. Don't do anything stupid." Says Hamish. "Ok then, mentor." I say. When we walk onto the stage in the Rectangle of Town 11, I ask Gabs if she wants me to talk, seeing as Stephanie was closest to her. "Thank you, Adam." She answers.

"We are greatly honoured to be here in Town Eleven, and have the greatest sorrow for your losses in the 99th Annual Sky Wars. Stephanie – A gentle twelve-year-old, didn't deserve to die then. Daniel – a silent killer, unfortunately killed by Murphy." I read from our cards. I take a moment's pause and read on, not out loud. _'We could not help Daniel or Stephanie, and we ask you to forgive us for what we did. Thank you, on behalf of Gabrielle and I.'_ It doesn't sound right to me. I put down the cards. "We would like to donate $500,000 dollars to each of your fallen tributes families every year for the rest of our lives. Thank you." I say.

"What was that!?" Asks Hamish. "You try reading the stuff Nelly writes us. Its bull—"Gabs starts. "What's that?" Asks Nelly. "Nothing Nelly. Just go do your hair and makeup or something." Hamish says. "So. Do that again and you might be going home early. OK?"  
"Alright." I answer.

We fly through it, and it is really uncomfortable in Town 2, seeing as I killed both of their tributes. At the final stop on the tour – The City – there is a big party at President Ice's mansion. It is the weirdest place ever. The mansion has a giant melted cheese fountain in front of his main entrance! Inside the main hall is completely made of ice. That's basically the worst part of the tour, seeing as Gabs and I both hate The City.

2

When we return to 12, there is a big crowd waiting to throw us a party. This is the best part of the tour, because it involves everything we do normally. Like, we eat some normal food – not the crazy City stuff. "A toast – to our two victors of the 99th Annual Sky Wars! Adam Parker and Gabrielle Simone!" Says Hamish.

When we return, there is an emergency broadcast of an announcement directly from Ice's mansion. "It is time to announce the twist in the 100th Annual Sky Wars, or the 4th Quarter Quell. The previous twists were – in the 25th Sky Wars – 5 names were to be randomly chosen and then the escort would choose from the 5 names of the tributes. The boy from Town 7 won. In the 50th Sky Wars, only 18 year olds were to be chosen. The girl from Town 2 won. Then the 75th Sky Wars, double the tributes were to enter. Hamish Poligot from Town 12 won that year. Now, the 100th Annual Sky Wars." He says. He pulls out an orange envelope, classic City stuff. "The tributes can be of any age, and are to be chosen from the existing lot of victors!"

I run outside and into the woods. I grab my crossbow from its place and run. Just run. Gabs is going into the arena, and I have a 50% chance of going in. I wonder where Gabs is? About 1 hour later, Gabs appears. "How are you, going into the arena again?" I ask her. "Sad, angry. I'm gonna kill Ice when we get a chance." She replies. "How's Hamish?" I ask. "I saw him then, he wants to go into the arena with me. But I won't let him. If he is chosen, please volunteer. Hamish wouldn't survive 3 days in there." She pleads. "If I get chosen, what if he volunteers for me? Then what?" I ask. "Don't let him. Punch him in the face; knock him out if you have to." She says. "That's a little over the top, Gabs. I won't knock him out but I won't let him volunteer for me." I say. "OK then. Choosing is in two days. See you then. Suggest we don't hunt in case we get injured." Says Gabs. "OK then. See ya." I say. "Bye." Says Gabs.

3

"Welcome, welcome. To the Choosing of the 100th annual Sky Wars! As always, ladies first." Says Nelly. Of course, there is only one name in the bowl. "Gabrielle Simone." Nelly says. "Now for the men."  
"Hamish." I say.  
"What?"  
"Don't volunteer for me if I'm chosen. You're not going back into the arena."  
"I didn't plan too."  
That makes me smile. "Adam Parker."

I take my spot next to Gabs. "Ladies and Gentleman, your two tributes from Town 12. Gabrielle Simone, and Adam Parker. Now, to the portals!" Sure enough, we are once again the last ones in the training centre. "Unlike all of your first Sky Wars, you will be meeting here tomorrow as well. On your third day you will be assessed by the Veterans. So go train tributes!"

We go around, trying to learn new skills. "What should we do, Gabs?" I ask. "Something like, camouflage." She replies. We head over to the Camo Station and meet the tributes from Town 3. Steven and Ashleigh. "You know, I have a sister called Ashley, except with a ley." Says Gabs. "I saw last year how you volunteered. That was so nice." Ashleigh replies.

I sit down next to Steven and talk. "So, what year did you win?" I ask him. "I won the 72nd Sky Wars. I believe your mentor is Hamish Poligot?" He replies. "Yes, the drunken one." I answer. "How did you win yours?"  
"I got an alliance with everyone beforehand, no one knew that I was allied with EVERYONE. In my chest I got a chord and a car battery. So then I hooked up the chords to the battery. I built to everyone's island, got them to hold the chord and then I built to mid. I set two records in one game. Most kills, 23 and shortest games, 7 hours."  
I think this guy will be a good ally.

At the end of the day we have met 4 possible allies (Town 7 aren't too bad either, they know a lot about axes.) They have a boy called Jonny and a girl called Lois. When we head up to our living quarters, Hamish is waiting for us and he is (surprisingly) sober. "We have a video tape of all the Choosings this year. Have a look."

The Lifes from Town 1 are called Brute (male, 41) and Sparkle (female, 29). The Lifes from Town 2 are Guy (male, 32) and Foo (female, 37). Town 3 has Steven (male, 46) and Ashleigh (female, 40). Town 7's are Jonny (male, 17) and Lois (female, 28). And of course, Town 12 has Adam Parker (male, 17) and Gabrielle Simone (female, 17).

The Second training day isn't to cool. We form an alliance with 7 and 3 and they also join. 1, 2 and 4 make an alliance as well. 11 and 8 make one and that is it. Jonny won his games at 15 and is the same age as us. In the Veterans session we just show off with our weapons and head up. "Good luck. See you soon. Now go to the portals!" Says Hamish.

Part II

The Sky Wars

4

"Let the 100th annual Sky Wars begin. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The gong sounds. I run to my chest and grab my stuff. Nothing is in my chest except for 1 tonne of concrete and 1 throwing knife. Better use it wisely. Wait. I realise that now all the stuff is at mid. That's where they want us to go. Footsteps. On my island. I grab my throwing knife, ready to strike. Only to find Gabs. "Don't scare me!" I say. "Haha, you big baby!" She replies. "You know it's a trap. They want us at mid to kill each other." I say. "Yeah. Only I worry for the dumb ones who don't know." She says. "Look! Ones already there!" I say. "Adam." Gabs says. "What?" I ask. "That's Steven."

Oh my god. "Gabs, cover me, I'm going to save him." I say. "Alright. Go!" She screams. I get my concrete and build to mid. I get there as a Life from Town 4 does. He comes running at me. I dodge him and he almost goes off the edge. He turns around and goes to punch me. I grab his arm, flip him over me and he goes tumbling off the edge. BOOM! 23 left. I run over to where Steven came. Surprisingly, he's the only one there. I run to the top where he is. "Steven! We have to leave!" I say. "No! You help me get all this stuff and take it to your Island!" He says. "Alright." I reply. We destroy his path and then as we come back to my Island destroy mine. Except my island has been barricaded off. I catch a glimpse of a head. It looks like the Lifes want my head.

"Steven. Go to mid and stay there. Destroy the path." I say. He goes. Right behind me, Jonny shows up. "Wanna kill these guys?" He asks. "You bet." I say. "3, 2, 1. GO!" I scream. We come around the corner and barge through mid. Foo comes running at me with a spear. I freeze. Suddenly a massive hole forms in the wall of my island. Gabs has knocked off Foo. BOOM! 22 left. Guy comes at me. "This is for killing my son Murphy!" He yells. I move out of the way and trip him. He falls off the edge. BOOM! 21 left. Brute and Sparkle retreat. "Let's go back to Mid. Steven must be waiting." I say. When we get there, we are all lost for words.  
"Hello guys." Says Lois, standing over Steven's dead body.

5

"LOIS! YOU KILLED STEVEN!" I yell. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Shouts Gabs. "I'm thinking I'm going to win the Sky Wars!" She says. She runs straight at me and knocks me over. "ADAM!" Screams Gabs. I slide to the edge and go off, only holding on with one hand.

I grab onto the ledge with my other hand and pull myself up. Lois has got Gabs in a headlock and my knife to Jonny's throat. "Don't move, Adam." She says. Lois comes walking over to me. "Isn't this funny. I'm going to kill your little alliance then win the Sky Wars." She explains to me. "Not on my watch." Says Ashleigh. She charges at Lois. Lois dodges and sticks the knife in Ashleigh's hand and it goes out the other side. "AHHHH!" She screams. Her leg kicks out and connects with Lois's stomach. She doubles over and runs back to her Island.

We all meet up back at my Island with the stuff Steven stole from Mid. "Gabs and Jonny. Did you guys notice all the good stuff the Lifes had when we beat them up?" I ask. "Yeah. They got good as stuff." Answers Jonny. "It is because the Lifes are City favourites. The City wants to see them win, so they give them good stuff so they can kill the others, and they give us nothing so it's easy for them to kill us." Explains Ashleigh. All our jaws drop at that.

Night comes, and we all sleep under a concrete shelter with a little hole in the roof so we can see all the faces in the sky. Town 2, Foo. Town 3, Steven. Town 4's male. "I killed him." I say. That's it. "I thought you knocked off Guy too, Adam." Gabs Says. "Yeah. I didn't see his face." I reply. "He's probably built a platform where he fell." Ashleigh says. "Yeah. Let's just catch some sleep eh?" Jonny says. We all fall asleep. _Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle_. "Guys." I say. "What." Asks Jonny. "It's the Flying Crabs." I say.

 **So... I know this is actually 5 chapters but I am working on the rest to make this story a bit longer than the first one... so please be patient!**

 **Anyway, that's it. BalorClubMember01 out!**


	2. Chapter 6 - The Victor

6

We all bolt up and grab as much off the stuff as we can. When we come out, we see all the other tributes sprinting to mid with all their stuff. "Stay here. Grab some stuff and fight the Crabs!" I yell. "Why?" Asks Gabs. "Do it! They want us at mid, it'll be a bloodbath!" I explain. We all grab something and fight them. One comes swooping down on Gabs, but she loads her bow (she found it in the pile of stuff, I got a crossbow with 50 arrows, Jonny got an axe and Ashleigh got some electric thing) and shoots it. Ashleigh goes to electrocute one, but it swats away the electricity and bites Ashleigh on the throat.

She falls to the ground almost immediately. The Crabs fly away. Their work is done. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Ashleigh is dead, but also two from the battle at mid. "That's it. She's gone." Gabs says. "So long Town 3." Jonny says. "We're all 17, the youngest ones here. We have to wait it out somewhere till the final 6 or something." I say. "Well, there are still 18 of us left." Jonny states. "4 of them Lifes." Says Gabs. "Jonny, did you see how we won our Sky Wars?" I ask. "Yes, you camped at mid, then killed everyone." He replies. "Let's do it again." Gabs Says. "I was about to say that." I say. "Let's go!" Says Jonny. "You didn't let me finish." I say. "The Lifes have mid. We can't attack them now. They're too strong for just us 3-" I start.  
BOOM! BOOM! 16 Left.  
"Two more. Who were they?" I ask.  
"I have no idea." Jonny replies.  
"Well, we are too vulnerable here," says Gabs. "We need to get somewhere else."  
"Where else is there, Gabs!" I shout. "Mid's overrun with Tributes in a bloodbath and who knows where everyone else is!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 13 left.

"We have to stay. Adam's right." Jonny says.  
"Fine then. Suit yourselves." Gabs says. Right away she grabs her things and leaves my island.  
"GABS!" I scream.

BOOM! 12 left.

Oh crap. That better not have been Gabs. I run outside, but Jonny stops me.  
"If someone is out there, then our best chance of survival is to be ready for an ambush." He tells me.  
"Fine, Jonny." I say.

We sit in silence for the rest of the evening. There is no more action. At night, we see the faces. Ashleigh from 3, both from 5, both from 6, the male from 8, both from 10 and the man from 11. Not Gabs.

I sigh of relief. Finally, we have a chance at finding her.  
"So... who's left?" Jonny asks.  
"Brute and Sparkle from 1, Guy from 2, none from 3, the girl from 4, none from 5 or 6, Lois and you from 7, the girl from 8, both from 9, none from 10, the girl from 11 and Gabs and I from 12."  
"Tomorrow we kill 1, 2, 4, Lois, 8, 9 and 11." Jonny says.  
"That's like... 9 people!" I exclaim.  
"Yep. I'm game if you are." Jonny replies excitedly.  
"Fine."

 _Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle._

"Oh, for God's sake! Not you AGAIN!" I shout.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 8 left.

"DAYUUUUM!" Jonny says. We quickly fix up the barricade and get ready to fight the Flying Crabs. Hopefully, none can get to us. I sight the jumper chord that Ashleigh dropped when she died, and have an idea.  
"There was TNT at Mid," I say. "Steven and I didn't take it because it might accidentally get set off. What if we get some electricity on this, I fire an arrow at mid and the TNT blows up anyone who's camping there?"  
"Worth a shot." Jonny says.

* * *

At nightfall... all the Life's have met up at Mid. We can see them talking to each other, planning their next move.

"You ready, Jonny?" I ask.

"Light 'em up!" He shouts. The Life's turn their heads towards us as I pull my trigger. Jonny throws a fireball he had in his chest, which strikes the arrow as it flies through the air. The girl from 4 quickly races down the stairs and builds a path towards our Island. We brace ourselves for a fight, but she just sits down in a ball and rocks back and forth.

"You OK?" I ask. She shakes her head as a reply.

"What's your name?" Jonny asks.

"Case-"

KABOOM!

Mid explodes in a shower of fire and stone. We pull Case (if that's her name) inside and watch as the arena explodes. The Islands all simultaneously catch fire - including mine.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three cannons. Three deaths.

Quickly, two airships from the City fly into the arena and pull Guy and Gabs out of the arena. We head outside, hoping we will be taken too.

Two more come to get us three. Case and I go together, whilst Jonny goes in his own one.

This year, there is no winner.

There are only survivors.


End file.
